Never Alone
by Baby Prue
Summary: He watches over her always... Bittersweet story. Mentions of character death! No spoilers!


Never Alone

**My second Bones fanfic and Another one-shot. It's sad and bittersweet I think but tell me what you think!**

I stand at her living room looking at her playing with our daughter.

She doesn't see me.

I watch her with longing, while she stares at our daughter's brown eyes, which are just like mine.

She smiles sadly before hugging our daughter tightly.

''I love you, Sele.'' she murmurs to her.

''I love you too, mom.''

They both smile and continue playing until it's time for Sele to go to sleep. I follow them as they walk at Sele's room and she prepares Sele to bed.

''Mommy?'' she asks quietly.

''Yes, honey?''

''Can you tell me about daddy?'' My heart breaks as I hear her asking about me.

I see her eyes watering before she takes a deep breath and talks: ''Daddy was brave, honest, loving and best daddy in the world.''

''Parks told me I got daddy's eyes.'' Sele says smiling.

''Yes. You have. Just as the same as daddy and Parks.'' she tells. ''You and Parks also have his smile.''

Sele's eyes brighten. ''We do?''

She nods. ''Yes. And you both share some of the qualities in your personality with daddy.''

''We all are impatient, brave and funny loving as daddy.'' Sele tells. ''Did I remember it correct?''

She nods again. ''And you all call us Squint squad.''

''Mommy?'' Sele asks again. ''Are Parks and I gonna be Squints too?''

She smiles. ''If you want.''

''I wanna be like you, mommy. And I know Parks wants to be too.''

She made both of my kids Squints? I chuckle at the thought. I don't really mind as long as they are happy.

''I know, sweetie.'' she says with a smile. ''But it's time for you to go to sleep. Goodnight.'' She kisses her forehead and leaves the room. I watch Sele to fall asleep just like every night. Then I follow her.

She gets ready for bed but doesn't go in yet. She tooks phone and calls.

''Ange?'' she says.

I go closer and hear Angela's answer. ''Bren? Oh, sweetie.''

''Selena asked about Booth before she went to sleep, Ange.'' she says desperately.

''Do you want me to come there?'' Angela asks immediately.

''No. I just want to talk to you for awhile if that's okay?''

''Of course, sweetie.''

She sighs deeply. ''It's been two years, Ange.'' she tells. ''Two years! And he told me to find a good guy to be dad to Selena, but every guy I meet I compare him to Booth. And Booth wins everytime.''

''Sweetie, it's okay. You find the right guy when the time's right.''

''But I don't think I can love anyone anymore.'' she tells as tears fall from her eyes.

Angela is quiet for awhile. ''Sweetie, you remember Kirk?''

''Yeah.''

''That was how I felt after he died but you said that nothing in this universe happen just once.'' Angela told her gently.

She closes her eyes. ''I know I said that but I don't think there's someone out there other than Parker and Selena who can bring back to life.''

''I'm sorry, sweetie.'' Angela says quietly.

''I know.''

They are quiet for awhile before she lets out a sob.

''I'm coming there.'' Angela tells.

''No. You stay there with Jack, Brenda and Seeley.'' she says. ''I've taken you too much from them already.''

Angela sighs. ''I will come there tomorrow with Jack, Brenda and Seeley and we will go somewhere.''

''Okay. Goodnight, Ange.''

''I love you. Bye sweetie.''

They hang up and she starts to go to the bed when she notices something hidden under her bed. She takes it and starts to read a letter I left there before I died.

_Dear Bones,_

_When you read this I'll be dead, but don't worry and don't be sad_

_We'll meet again in heaven, and I'll always watch over_

_Even when you're reading this_

_You're never alone_

_Take care of Selena and Parker for me. Okay? I know you love them as much as I do, so I want you to take care of them for me. I know you can't be a dad for them but a mom for Selena and second mom for Parker_

_And always remember I love you_

_Forever yours_

_Seeley Booth_

After she read the letter she goes to bed and closes her eyes.

''I love you, Seeley. And I promise to take care of them.''

Someone knocks on the door and Sele runs at the door and opens it.

''Auntie Ange, Uncle Jack.'' Sele screams.

''Hey, Sele.'' Angela says and smiles.

She walks to the door. ''Hey, Ange. Sorry if we are going to be late but we are going to get Parker and take him with us if that's okay?''

Angela and Jack smiles. ''Of course it's okay, sweetie.'' Ange hugs Bones.

They got Parker and they get to park in a picnic.

Selena, Brenda, Seeley and Parker are playing hide and seek and everytime someone is found they laugh happily and run for their family.

That's what I call happy picture for a dead guy. My family enjoying their life as much as they can.

**So tell me whatcha think? Please?**


End file.
